Scavenger Hunt
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Xion thinks it's time someone (CoughRoxasCough) confessed their burning love to another someone (SneezeAxelSneeze). So she decides to take matters into her own hands. Yaoi, Fluffiness! Mentioned Zemyx.


Summary: Xion thinks it's time someone (CoughRoxasCough) confessed their burning love to another someone (SneezeAxelSneeze). So she decides to take matters into her own hands. Yaoi, Fluffiness! Mentioned Zemyx.

JinxedMemories here!

Hello! Welcome to the second instalment of my AkuRoku day, since I forgot it was yesterday… Anyways, I didn't make the idea up that was by Twilight Satu (I think, I have short term memory about these things.) and a hugely massive THANK YOU! To my friend CrimsonStar for the riddles since I can't write poems or riddles. Enjoy and please review or fave! Bye bii! :)

* * *

Roxas shut the dark portal he used to enter his room with a wave of his hand and fell on to his bed. Missions were so tiring and this time he almost got eaten by a giga shadow. (I have forgotten the name, gomen ne! I think it is something like that.) Yep you heard me. Eaten by a shadow. Missions that start at midnight and end at 4 in the morning should not be given to Nobodys who aren't morning people. The blonde wandered into his bathroom, the castle has ensuite rooms how awesome right, and looked at his reflection. Two sapphire eyes... check. Nose, ears and mouth... check. Spiky blonde head of hair... check. Rest of self... check. Good everything seemed to be there. With that Roxas went back to his bed and flopped down on it again.

"Roxas?" A voice came from the other side of the door and Roxas couldn't be bothered to answer. He was pretty sure it was Xion asking him to do something for her.

"Roxas, I'm gonna come in!" And what a surprise. It was Xion who walked into the room.

"What do you want, Xion?" Roxas made the effort to prop himself up on his elbows to look the girl in the eyes. The black haired girl smiled.

"You look bored. Well I have a solution. I have organized a special scavenger hunt for you to do! How does that sound? You solve the clues to collect the next clue. Almost everyone in the Organization has a clue but don't go skipping around asking for them, that's cheating!"

"Wonderful." Roxas said, his voice full of sarcasm, as he rolled his eyes.

"Great I knew you'd want to do it. Here's you first clue!" Xion handed Roxas a blue slip of paper and with that, she left. The blonde sighed, why did Xion never get sarcasm? Roxas unfolded the piece of paper and read what it said. He had nothing better to do after all.

_A water lily doubling its surface every year covers an entire pond at the end of 10 years._

_If I placed 2 of these water lilies in the same pond how long would it take to completely cover the pond?_

"What?" Roxas said to himself out loud. What a stupidly hard riddle, how the hell did Xion think of something this smart?! Anyway Roxas set to work figuring it out. "Okay... So 1 water lily doubles itself to cover the pond in 10 years... Double. 10 years... ARGH! I DON'T KNOW!" He shook his head in anger but was determined to find out the answer. "Uh... It doubles every year. So it you be half the pond in 9 years so if there were two of them then at the end of nine years the pond would be covered completely! Aww yeah! The answer's nine!" Roxas did a little happy dance then stopped. "Nine? What does that mean?" And there he was back to his annoyed, angry and determined to find out mode. 'Nine... Nine... Oh! Demyx! How could I be so stupid?' So Roxas set off in search of Demyx. He went straight to his friend's room but alas he wasn't there. Now where would he be? Zexion's room? No it's too late for them two to be messing about... With Xigbar and Luxord? No, Demyx only hung out with them when he wanted to play games... With Saix? Probably. It was that time of year that Saix baked cookies and cupcakes and Demyx mooched them. TO THE KITCHEN!

"Demyx!" Roxas ran to the kitchen and looked over at Demyx who, surprisingly, wasn't stuffing his face with cookies and cupcakes.

"Hey ya Rox! Xion set you up to do the scavenger hunt? Here ya go~!" Demyx gave Roxas another slip of paper, this one was white (Oooh~ different colour :D) Roxas caught his breath before unfolding the the next clue. 'Please don't be a riddle. Please don't be a riddle. Please don't be a riddle... Aw crap... It's a riddle...'

_What can't be burnt by fire nor drowned by water?_

Roxas sighed. Xion must really love riddles... "Uh... Can't be burnt by fire... Can't be drowned by water... Hey Dem what can't be drowned?"

"A fish? OH OH! A mermaid or merman. I guess an orange can't either since it floats... or an apple..." Roxas smiled awkwardly, then got back to figuring it out himself.

"Okay let's see... All those things can be burnt so something that can't burn... Where's Axel when you need him?!"

"He's on a mission." Saix replied to Roxas' outburst before placing a tray of cookies into the oven.

"Great... Uh... Water can't burn since it evaporates and it can't be drowned since it is the thing doing the drowning... but that would mean Demyx again so something similar like... um... Ice! Ice doesn't burn it melts and correct me if I'm wrong it floats on water." Demyx nodded and Roxas stood up to go find Vexen. Well he didn't need to find him he just needed to go to his laboratory. He chose to take a dark portal to just outside the lab because he did not want to run all the way there from the complete opposite side. Roxas knocked on the door then entered to see Vexen sitting at his desk reading a pink letter. (No doubt from Marluxia.)

"I'm guessing you want the next clue right? It's on that pile of books." Roxas picked up yet another piece of paper, this time it was black, how mysterious~. "Oh and if you're wondering it's another riddle." Roxas looked disappointed but never the less he unfolded it and it had silver writing, how pretty~.

_Until I am measured I am not known. But oh how you miss me when I have flown._

"Ha that's easy. It's time. Xion seems to not be such a great riddle writer." Roxas left the room talking to himself as he searched for Luxord. He eventually found the British Nobody playing Cheat with Larxene and Xigbar.

"Two 4's" Luxord declared and Xigbar laughed.

"One Vexen is enough for this Organization!" This also made Larxene snigger but Roxas was not amused so he cleared his throat making the 3 of them look over at him.

"Who you here for mate?" Luxord asked.

"You. I'd like the next clue if you don't mind." Luxord threw an orange piece of paper (Ooh~ Orange! I don't really like the colour orange it annoys me) at the blonde who caught it and immediately read what unfolded it to find... nothing?

"Hey Luxord there's nothing here." Roxas said holding the paper up for him to see.

"Well done, now leave we're trying to play here." Roxas sighed and left. 'Nothing? Why is there nothing? There has to be something? God this is worse than a riddle... Nothing...?' (I bet you guys are screaming at Roxas being so dumb.) He continued walking the corridor as he looked over the paper again and again hoping he had missed something. He turned the corner and bumped into Xemnas.

"Oh. I'm sorry Superior! I was figuring out why there's nothing on here." With those words Xemnas covered his face with one hand and sighed.

"Just... Take it." He reached into his pocket and gave Roxas a piece of paper. (Aww... It's just a piece of white paper... It's the same as Demy's...)

"Oh... Yeah because you're the 'Master of Nothing'... Thanks!" Roxas continued down the corridor walking past Xemnas and opened the next clue.

_In My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic what is Princess Luna's cutie mark?_

"What the hell?! How the flip am I supposed to know that?" Roxas had no idea what My Little Pony is, let alone a Cutie Mark. He took a portal to his room and got out his laptop. Going straight to Google, Roxas typed in, Princess Luna's Cutie Mark and loads of pictures appeared. They were mostly of a dark blue pony with a lighter blue mane with a horn and wings. He scrolled down the page some more and came across a picture labelled Luna's Cutie Mark. It was a crescent moon surrounded by black. 'A moon? Guess that means Saix. He should still be in the kitchen...' Roxas thought to himself as he set of the direction of the kitchen once more. Sure enough Saix was there and he was putting chocolate icing on some cupcake in cute little swirls.

"Hey Saix can I have the next clue?"

"Sure. It's on the table." Roxas nodded then picked up the red slip of paper that had been taped shut, helping himself to 2 or 3 cookies along with it then leaving. He popped one cookie in his mouth as he took the sticky tape off and read the paper.

_Hehehe... I bet you took some of Saix's cookies when you got this right? Anyway clue 6!_

_Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters._

Roxas knew the answer to that one; it was in The Hobbit after all, one of Roxas' all time favourite books. "The answer is...wind, wind of course! TO XALDIN!" Xaldin never left his room if he wasn't doing anything important like on a mission or eating or... well that was it but yeah mission and eating, pretty important stuff if you ask me. Roxas knocked on the door and heard a grunt come from the other side so he went in.

"Uh Xion sent me on a scavenger hunt and the-"Xaldin pointed to the table not even looking at Roxas or greeting him. The young blonde found the clue soon enough and left the room in a hurry, seriously you don't want to stay in Xaldin's room when you're allowed to. I mean he just gives of evil vibes and stuff... scary evil vibes... Roxas unfolded the magenta slip of paper and read it aloud to himself.

_I bet you didn't like going into Xaldin's room right? Right? That's why I got Xigbar to do it for me; he's so nice like that._

"Is it just me or does Xion have power over everyone?!" Roxas gave up on the question and returned to the riddle or whatever it was.

_CLUE 7: I'm something that's living and if you put two of me together I'll shoot into the air._

"Something that's living and if there are two of them it'll shoot into the air? I take it back Xion is a riddle master. I can't believe it's already 8 in the morning. You're gonna miss breakfast if you carry on this stupid hunt… No I must miss breakfast! You will finish this… mini-mission! Only because it's the last mini-mission I'll ever get... You will eat then carry on!" Wow… Roxas really switches from first person to second a lot… Either way the blonde pocketed the clue and went to eat.

~When he eventually arrived~

Roxas sat himself down at the table, second from last hooray! Axel arrived last muttering something about how long something takes. 'He's has the cutest face when he's think about stuff really hard…' Roxas thought to himself only to find that he had food now in front of him drawing his thoughts away from Axel. Breakfast was pancakes and ice cream. Yum. You know I wonder how everyone in the Organization stays so thin when they eat this sort of stuff for breakfast but I learnt to not question these things so…

"So Roxas how far are you in the scavenger hunt?" Xion asked Roxas. Roxas had zoned out for a bit thinking about the riddle, he had zoned out so much that he forgot the Riddle Master sat right next to him (well left next to him since she's on the left of him…) and that he could ask the Riddle Master for help.

"Oh Xion! I'm up to clue 7. Could you help me a bit?" Xion pondered the request and answered.

"Hmm… Well since you seem hopeless at this I will but only this once! I'm something that's living and if you put two of me together I'll shoot into the air. I'm red, blue, white and black and sharp to touch. How's that?"

"Red, blue, white and black but also sharp… And two of them will shoot into the air and it's living…" Suddenly Roxas heard Marluxia excuse himself from the table saying he needed to water his roses…

"A rose! A rose, a rose, a-rose, arose! Saying it twice as fast makes it sound like arose. Arose means to go up hence the shooting into the air and roses can be red, blue, white and black and the thorns make it sharp!" Xion smiled at her best friend's realization.

"Well done now you better go to the garden to find Marly." The black haired teen patted Roxas on the back and Roxas stood up taking a portal to the garden.

~IN THE GARDEN~

"Marluxia!" Roxas shouted only to be tapped on the shoulder from behind.

"Yes Roxas?"

"Marluxia I know you have the clue, please give it to me I wanna get this over and done with." Lies lies they're all lies. Roxas is secretly enjoying all this riddle solving and he doesn't want it to end. He just doesn't know he feels that way.

"…" Marluxia had no reply he just stared blankly into Roxas' eyes.

"Clue, Marluxia. I need it now." Still Roxas got no reply. "What did you do to the clue Xion gave you?" Marluxia put on a small smile.

"Oh that clue… Yeah I lost it…" Roxas blinked his eyes. "I lost it." Marluxia said again thinking Roxas hadn't heard him properly. Again, Roxas blinked.

"You lost it? You LOST it. You fricking lost the bloody clue?!" Roxas said in his angry voice, and no one likes Roxas' angry voice because it so… well, angry duh. The flamboyant pink haired shemale smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah… But I worked it out so just go to Larx for the next clue. Bye bye!" Marluxia ran away after he said those words leaving Roxas with no other choice to find Larxene. On his way to Larxene's room (Which is where he guess she was, since she never really stayed around the two drunkards of the Organization for more than 30 minutes tops.) the blonde youth's spirits were slightly dampened, because he didn't get to do another riddle. He still didn't admit to it being the lack of riddle, not even to himself even though he knew it was true. He knocked on the Nymph's door and then was standing face to face with the girl with electrical powers.

"The clue is: I'm the quietest emo in the Organization. Who am I?"

"Xion wouldn't write that. Just give me the paper Larx!"

"I practically told you the answer, go bother Zexion." And Larxene slammed the door in Roxas' face without another word leaving Roxas to find Zexion. If memory served him well now was around about the time Demyx was smooching his face off in the library. To the book fort! 'It's been, what, like five hours? When will this riddle filled torture end?!' Roxas thought to himself as he wandered into the library, after like 20 minutes of trying to find the damn place (He'd never been there before and it didn't have a sign or anything so let him off a bit). Sure enough Zexion was at a table kissing Demyx and blushing and all that jazz. Roxas cleared his throat loudly and Zexion opened his eyes to look over at Roxas. Immediately Zexion pushed Demyx away and walked over to Roxas dragging Demyx along with him unknowingly.

"Y-yes, Roxas? What do you want?"

"Wow you two look happy together. I thought libraries are supposed to be quiet places, you were most certainly not being quiet."

"Take the clue leave and don't say a word on your way out, go." Zexion said in his monotone voice, as he handed Roxas a slip of midnight blue paper. (Yay more pretty colours!) Roxas left after that, smiling to himself secretly.

_Clue Eight: Born from light into dark, with powers unknown, I sat there in silence, drawing for freedom and friendship alone._

"Drawing eh? Must be Naminé… She isn't in the Organization, how the hell do I find her?" Roxas made a note in his brain to shoot a fire ball at Xion for lying and saying only the Organization members had clues. Anyway Roxas set off to find the little witch (He doesn't call her that in a bad way, it just sounds cute.) and surprise! She actually walked right into Roxas after he turned the corner; he seems to bump into everyone after turning corners…

"Oh, Naminé, you're just the person I needed."

"I'm guessing you want the clue right? Don't worry, it's not a riddle, I was told to do it this way specially by… well you'll see." Naminé smiled and handed Roxas a picture then went on her way. Roxas dropped the picture and ran to the next destination after looking at it for about 3 seconds. He arrived outside the Nobody's door and let himself in without a knock and walked over to the teen that was on the bed.

"Y-you…what?" Roxas stuttered as he looked over at his friend.

"You read it right? I would have thought you'd memorized it." The Nobody was none other than Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames. With his spiky red hair, jade green eyes, pale complexion and his little triangular tattoos under his eyes.

"But you can't… We can't… It's impossible!"

"You of all people should know that's not true. Or do you just want me to tell you in person?" Roxas said nothing and Axel proceeded. "I love you, Roxas."

"It's not true, we can't love. Heck we can't even feel!" Roxas argued, repressing what he really wanted to say.

"Xion told me what you told her." 'WHY XION WHY?!' Roxas thought to himself. "She told me that you yourself said that you, Roxas, Number XIII love me. You know how long it took for me to get Xion to set us up together? She's a good kid, and she wants what she thinks is best for you. And if you don't mind me saying, I'm the best anyone will ever get, not trying to brag though." Roxas smiled because Axel's stupid comments about himself always made him laugh.

"And Xion's right, you're the best for me." Roxas whispered before give Axel a kiss and sitting down on the bed, snuggling up to the red head…


End file.
